To Get To Five
by HyperNinja21
Summary: What happens when a psychopath has the Gundam boys on her hit list? Well I know, but you have to read to find out. Character death, not yaoi. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**To Get To Five **

**Chapter one**

**"Why did you kidnap me?" Relena asked The Girl sitting next to her looking out the tinted windows of the parked car. **

**"Haha don't think it's you I want. It's the one that will find you that I want." The Girl turned to her. "Sadly for you, you're just a tool." She said coldly. **

**"Who are you anyway?" Relena asked. **

**"For you own good you don't want to know. But you will find out when everyone else does." She unbuckled and took out a gun and put it to the back of the drivers head. **

**"No please don't!" Relena said. The Girl looked at her with a disgusted face. Then opened the car door and pulled Relena out and started walking. Then She turned around and fired one shot at the driver head and he fell down, dead. Then She turned to Relena **

**"We don't always get what we want." with that She pointed the gun at Relena making her walk. **

**"She's been what!" Sally screamed into the phone. "Kidnapped! How did that happen?" she had a long conversation getting madder with every word. Then hanging up the phone she said "So much for peace." she said sitting down at her computer. "Looks like I have to make some calls." she said. **

**Relena sat opposite of her captor. They had stopped to eat. "Are you not worried that someone will recognize me?" Relena asked The girl **

**"Nope. I am not worried, they know you already. I will just say that I am an old school friend of yours. And we are on a lunch date. They will not release to the press that you are kidnapped yet so I don't have to worry about anyone calling my bluff." a waiter came to take their order. **

**"Nice day to eat outside ladies do you wish to move outside?" he asked **

**"Oh that would be lovely!" The Girl said and they moved out to the patio. **

**"What would you ladies like to have today?" he asked **

**"Chef's choice." Relena's captor said with a sweet smile.**

**"So how has the 'peace' time been treating you?" Relena's captor asked as if they were old friends. **

**"Very well. Until about a day ago." their drinks came. **

**"Oh tea." Relena's captor said taking a sip. "Do you not like tea?" she asked. Relena held her head a little higher. **

**"I do but I like to drink it in good company." her captor sighed. **

**"I could say the same to you. I think you are a joke." **

**"A joke? Why is that?" her captor sat back in her chair **

**" Yes a joke, you talk peace and show how to live in peace but you expect people to follow you and just accept your idea of living." the waiter came with their food. Cutting off their conversation.**

**"Here you are ladies." **

**"Thank you so much!" the waiter walked away. "I suggest you eat something. I don't know when you might eat again." She motioned for Relena to eat then started to eat Herself.**

**"Yes release to the press that she has been kidnapped and see if we get any tips." Sally said "I hope they get here soon." she said looking out a window. **

**"Breaking news Vice Foreign Minister Darlian has been kidnapped." The news report went on to say the contact information, for any tips. There was a soft mummer as slowly everyone looked at the two girls. Relena's captor stopped eating. **

**"This happened a lot sooner than I thought." she signed out. **

"**Vice Foreign Minister Darlian are you alright?" someone asked **

**"She is fine for now...but you're not." said Relena's captor as she stood up, wiped her mouth and shot the person in the head. People started screaming, and more gun shots went off. "Why can't they just keep quiet?" The Girl asked " Get walking or more people will die!" She shouted at Relena. They hurried down the street. "Hey you get out of your car!" The Girl said and pointed her gun at a car. The person got out "Get in!" She yelled at Relena. Relena did as she was told. The car sped off. Leaving confused and injured people behind. They sped through the streets. Relena got thrown around in her set, as The Girl drove. "Why did you shoot those people?" Relena asked. No answer. Relena looked at the unlocked door. **

**"Don't even think of jumping out of this car, if you do then I will turn around and run you over." After about an hour later Relena spoke up **

**" You kidnapped me to get to Heero, didn't you?" the girl side glanced at Relena. **

**"Yes I did. I have observed that when you do... Well anything that could get you into trouble.." she looked at Relena then back at the road. "He is always there." "Why do you want to get Heero?" The Girl smirked**

**"You don't need to know that." **

**"You can't get any answer from Quatre?" Duo asked. **

**"Nothing at all." **

**"That's odd." Trowa said as He, Duo, Heero, Wufei and Sally sat around a table. **

**"Well we will have to work without him, till we hear from him. This was footage from a restaurant where reports of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian was seen." Sally pointed to a screen "It seems that a young female is the one that kidnapped Vice Foreign Minister Darlian." she looked at everyone "Does anyone know her?" everyone shook their heads 'no' "Didn't think so." **

**"Are you going after all the Gundam pilots?" Relena asked her captor. **

**"I told you to stop asking questions!" her captor yelled at her. They had been driving for a long time now. **

**"You are then." Relena said **

**"Yes I am alright! Well one is already taken care of." Relena looked shocked at her captor. **

**"Who?" **

**Flashback**

**"Hey how did you get in here?" bang The Girl shot him in the head. **

**"Fool." she said as she moved through the halls. "Now where would he be?" She asked but soon found her target. **

**"Who are you what are you doing?" Quatre asked as Her reply she shot everyone else in the room. **

**"Sit in the chair!" she commanded him. He had no other choice but to do so. As he sat down the girl hit him over the head. She then tied him to a chair. As he woke up she stepped back into the room. **

**"Who are you?" he asked **

**"I don't think I will tell. Wait which way would make you more confused?" She asked him.**

**"I am so confused already !" Quatre shouted at her. **

**"Are you mad at me?" he looked up at her. **

**"What do you think?" **

**"I will take that as a yes. You know that was the first step on how I got here." "What do you mean?" she sighed **

**"What do you think I mean?" she snapped "Why I am here to kill you! And why I am going to kill all of you." Quatre's eyes got wide **

**"All of us?" she shook her head yes **

**"All of you Gundam pilots." then a cell phone rang the girl pulled out a phone from her pocket. "One second. " She answered the phone. "Hello?" **

**(on the other line) **

**"She has arrived here just like you said." **

**"Oh good. You did a fine job." She got a very blank look on her face. "Now remember the package I gave you?"**

**"Yes I do. I have it right here." **

**"Good, it's time to open it." **

**"I will do that right now. Wha*shhhhhhhhh* " the other line went out. The Girl hung up the phone and throw it out the window. **

**"What was that?" **

**"Oh just the lookout I had." **

**"Did you send him a bomb?" Quatre asked with a shaken voice. **

"**No I gave him a bomb. He has been carrying it since I last saw him. I could not let him live. He would have known my next target. So he had to die. It's his own fault for doing what I said." She went over to Quatre and punched him in the head. **

**"Why are you doing this?"**

**End flashback.**

**"What did they do to make you want to kill them?" The Girl hit the brakes hard making Relena hit her head on the dashboard then she pulled out her gun and pointed it at Relena **

**"Maybe I should just kill you now!" Relena looked at her holding her nose. **

**"You will not shoot me! You need me!" Relena said **

**"You think so!" the girl said and fired her gun. Relena had to duck to miss the bullet. "One thing you should remember is I never point a gun at someone with no intention to shot them!"  
The Girl started to drive again. The gas light came on. "Shit." they stopped at the next gas station. "Get out if the car." Relena slowly got out. **

**'I should make a run for it' she thought. As her captor walked up to a man getting in his car. She punched him out and took the keys. Relena started to run. "Get in the damn car, or lose a leg." the chilling voice of her captor instructed her. **

**"Hey that's my car!" the man said The Girl pulled her gun out an shot him. **

**"It's mine now." **

**"Hey, just got a sighting they're headed to the city!" **

**"What does she want with Darlian?" Wufei asked looking at the footage of the restaurant **

**"More like who is she?" Duo said **

**"And how did she learn to control a situation like that?" Heero asked also looking at the footage. **

**"Maybe we have our chance to answer those questions. Let's get going and see if we can meet them on the road." Sally said as they all got up and left the room. "Hey someone see what we can get on her by her photo." **

**"What's in your bag?" Relena asked her captor. **

**"Do you really want me to rip out your voice box?" **

**"No." they drove in silence. The trees faded more with the buildings as the city got closer. A siren went off along with flashing lights. **

**"Oh what bad timing." The Girl did not pull over she just kept driving. Then the sound of a rice rocket engine sounded the girl looked around the car to find four ****black rice rockets surrounding the car. Relena looked out her window and one of the rider asked with hand motions if she was alright. She nodded yes. The Girl sped up. She scanned the buildings, and found an old mobile suit factory. "That will work." she turned to Relena "Do you like mobile suits?" she asked making a fast turn. Knocking one of the riders off the road, and spinning into the ditch. **

**"Hey Wufei! You alright?" Duo asked over the head sets they had in their helmets. **

**"Yeah but my bike is busted up. I will get a ride from Sally the three of you keep going and get back Darlian." **

**"She is heading for an old mobile suit factory." Heero said. **

**"Oh geez how ironic!" Duo joked. **

**"Let's pull back a little bit." Trowa said **

**"Why!" duo asked **

**"So we can get the upper hand." Heero said slowing down. **

**"When I tell you to, open the door and jump out. Make sure to not hurt yourself." The Girl said **

**"What!" **

**"You heard me!" they pulled passed the gates of the factory. She speed up driving right for a wall of the factory. "Jump now." Relena shook her head. "Go now!" The Girl said then herself jumped from the car. Relena opened the door and more like fell out then jumped. The car hit head first into the wall. Relena lay on the ground for a second till she heard footsteps come close to her. "Get up!" the sound of a gun being pulled on her followed, Relena stood up and The Girl made her walk into the building though the hole that the car made. The three bikes pulled up shortly after. **

**"Where is she going in here?" Duo asked taking off his helmet. **

**"Maybe she will fly off in a mobile suit." Trowa said as he put the kickstand down and getting off his bike. **

"**Hey guys don't underestimate this girl." Sally said over their head sets. **

**"When are you going to get here?" Wufei asked sounding irritated.**

**"Give me a minute." Sally said **

**"Have you gotten any information on the girl?" Heero asked as they moved into the building.**

**"Up the stairs!" The Girl said as she opened the door. They started climbing the stairs. **

**"Nothing, she just appeared out of nowhere." Sally said **

"**There has to be some reason she is here. Clear." Duo said closing a door. " **

**"The first floor is clear." Heero said **

**"Alright on to the second floor." Duo said **

**"What about Quatre? Heard from him?" Trowa asked clearing a corner. **

**"No. Nothing. I have left four messages for him." Sally said. **

**"That's not like him." Trowa said **

**"Maybe he is on vacation." duo put in. Heero looked at him. "What?" "Nothing." **

**"Get in the room!" Relena did as she was told. The Girl walked to the far end of the room. "Stand facing the door, and we will wait."**

**"Well the 2nd 3rd, and 4th floors are clear." Heero said **

**"So all that's left if the 5th." Duo said they started to climb the stairs. **

**"If you find them don't engage till we get there." Sally said **

**"Can't promise you anything." Duo said. **

**"Don't get to full of yourself Maxwell." Wufei said. They heard talking above them. **

**"Looks like we found our girls." Duo said**

"**We don't own them Duo." Trowa said moving more up the stairs. **

"**I did not mean it like THAT!" Duo said following Trowa. **

"**Sure you didn't ." Heero said**

"**Was that a joke?" Duo asked **

"**Affirmative."**

"**I think that ruined the whole joke Heero." Duo sighed. **

"**I don't know it thought it was kinda funny." Sally said. **

"**Try to listen to find where their voices are coming from." Trowa said as they stopped at the top of the stairs. They spread out and listened. Then they all turned to the same door.**

"**Looks like THE girls are in that room," Duo said **

"**That still sounded wrong Maxwell." Wufei said. **

"**Dear God!" Duo said " I give up." At hearing this Wufei laughed. **

"**I am glad we had this moment guys." Duo said **

"**What, the one where we all laughed at you?" Wufei asked. **

"**Yeah. And…" Duo was cut off by Heero **

"**Time to be quiet." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**"Why are you doing this we are at peace?" Relena asked her captor. **

**"The definition of peace is a state of concord. The definition of concord is the state of agreement. I made no such agreement." She said grabbing Relena's arm holding her in place. **

**"But don't you want peace?" **

**"Peace! That's just a word used to cover up dictation! But peace is something that will never be, because we as humans cannot accept it!" She screamed at Relena. "Oh for god's sake! I know you all are there! Just come in the room!" The Girl yelled out so it echoed through the room. **

**"Damn how did she know we were here?" Duo asked as he came in the room pointing his gun at The Girl.**

**"No idea." Trowa said doing the same. **

**"I said come in!" She yelled and fired a shot at a stack of boxes by the door Heero followed the other two. "That's better." she breathed out. "Wow three?" she looked at Relena "You are a lucky girl! You brought me three of them! But sadly now you have given me all you can." She pointed her gun at Relena **

**"Don't shoot or we will!" Duo yelled at her. She rolled her eyes. **

**"You will not shoot me, because if you do then I can't pay for killing her. " then she smirked "and Mr. Winner. But I don't think he's dead yet. He must be close by now." she said looking off in thought. **

**"You bitch!" Duo shouted at her **

**"What did you do to Quatre!" Trowa asked. She shrugged **

**"Nothing much. We just had a small chat. Then showed him what he was worth." **

**Flashback**

**"You know Mr. Winner those men were very loyal to you." She sat on the table next to Quatre, who was tied to a chair. "I feel bad for you; I know how it is to watch people you know and love killed in front of you." **

**"Then why are you doing this!" Quatre asked with tears running down his face. She whipped them away. **

**"Someone has to let others know the pain they cause." She stood in front of him, then she punched him. **

**"Who did you lose?" he asked. She got angry and punched him again. **

**"I did not lose them they were taken away from me!" She yelled at him and punched him again. But then dropped to her knees tears fell from her eyes. She rested her head on Quatre's knees. She took deep uneven breathes. After her breath evened out. She slowly looked up at him her chin on his knees. She stood back up and punched him. **

**End flashback**

**"Where is he!" Trowa yelled at her. **

**"Don't get all mad. You will meet him again soon." She said turning and pulling another gun out and shooting at Trowa, Causing everyone to take cover. They returned fire. The Girl shot back at them, She looked around. **

'**Where can I go?' she thought. She saw a window as bullet flew past her. She pointed her gun at the window and shot out the window and pulled Relena with her to the window and then, putting Relena out first, jumped from the window. The three boys ran to the window. **

**"Relena!" they shouted, looking out the window after them, as they did a gunshot went off and Duo's head went up. Blood streaked, from a bullet sized hole and down his forehead. In what seemed like slow motion he fell back, Trowa and Heero turned and stared in shock at the bullet hole slightly off the center of Duo's forehead. **

**"Duo!" Trowa yelled. Heero leaned back out the window to shoot at The Girl as she slowly got off of Relena's body. (Which She used as a shield) She hobbled off but one of Heero's shots hit her in the shoulder.**

"**Ahhh!" She screamed and glared at him. He went to shoot her, but as he pulled the trigger the gun clicked. It was out of bullets. Heero watched as she smirked and waved at him then ran off. He looked down, then pulled back seeing what was on the window sill. **

**"Trowa." Heero said causing Trowa to look at him. Heero then pointed at the window sill. This caused Trowa to look at window sill as well. **

**"What is that?... Is that?.." Trowa started**

**"Deathscythe." Heero finished. There on the window sill was a small figure of Duo's Gundam. **

**"Did The Girl leave THAT here?" Trowa asked. Heero took a deep breath.**

**"I think so." He said then he looked down at Duo. **

**"Hey where are you guys?" Sally yelled. Trowa ran to the door and to the stair well. **

**"Were are up on the 5th floor! Duo has been shot get a medic!" Trowa shouted down to them. **

**"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled and ran up the stairs. Heero got down to his knees beside duo. He reached over and closed Duo's eyelids. His hand shook, and all he could hear was his own heart beat. He saw Wufei and Sally come in the room and rush over to Duo. He saw Sally talking on the phone. Heero got up and looked back out the window, then back at them, and then at the mini Gundam. Which he pushed out the window. **

**The girl limped down the street. The 5 story fall was pushing it **

**"Well that's two down." She smirked "Now three to go." She smirked. She put pressure on her shoulder as she walked. "Damn, good shot." **

**Five days later. **

**The funeral for Relena was a public one; it was also broadcast over TV and radio. The girl sat in a small room with the TV on. She watched the funeral as She wrapped her leg and stitched up the gun shot on her shoulder. She grunted as She tied off the stitches. **

**"It seems like the whole universe is mourning." She said putting the needle on the table. She sat back and closed her eyes. "Which one next?" She asked herself. **

**After Relena's funeral, Sally walked up to Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. **

**"We are going to hold Duo's body in the morgue until we find Quatre's. So we can decide what to do with them at the same time." she tried to show encouragement. "And I think you all need to be there when we close it up."**

**"We should go." Wufei said the other two nodded. On the way to the morgue Trowa asked **

**"Do we have any idea where Quatre would be?" **

**"We sent people to his last know location. So we are going to have to wait and find out when they get there." Sally said. The rest of the ride was silent. They walked through the off white halls of the morgue. **

**"This way." the mortician said opening a door to a big room with body fridges lining the wall. The mortician walked to one of the fridges. "Are you ready?" he asked as he started to open it, Heero looked down at the body of his friend. "I will leave all of you alone." the mortician said as he walked out if the room. The four of them then stood in silence for some time. **

**"I don't know what to say, that would be any help." Sally said as she out a hand to her eyes. **

**"Then don't say anything." Heero said not meaning to sound mean, but it still did. **

**"You don't need to be short with her! This has affected all of us!" Wufei semi yelled at Heero. **

**"I was not being short with her! I was just saying if she had nothing to say, then don't!" Heero said back. **

**"Both of you stop acting stupid. And let's focus on getting The Girl that did this!" Trowa shouted at them. **

**"Your right." Wufei said looking back at Duo. **

**"Where should we start?" Sally asked. **

**"Let's start with the mini Gundam that She left behind" Heero said placing his hand in Duo's shoulder. "It should have been me." he whispered then turned and walked out. Sally walked over to duo **

**"We will get her." then she followed Heero. Trowa stood next to Duo, and placed a hand on Duo's cold one. **

**"We will be back." Wufei was the last one in the room. **

**"I can't believe what the last thing I said to you was." the mortician stepped back in the room. "I will see you when this is all over Duo." Wufei said walking out. The mortician closed the door to the body fridge and Duo's body was covered with darkness. **

**Quatre felt a deep pain... Well everywhere. He opened his eyes, and moved his head. But quickly put it back to the way it was due to the pain he felt. The room was not dark but not light. He blinked a few times. 'My eye' he cringed 'it feels like it's going to pop' **

**"Ahhhh." he gasped. He looked around the room. When his gaze fell on the table, he jump. There staring at him was a little Gundam. His Gundam. "Sandrock." he breathed. Quatre tried to pull his hands out of their ties. As he pulled his skin was scratched and scrapped. He stopped and took a deep breath, then pulled his hand out. He started working on the other one. As he tried to remember everything he could about the girl. He had to stop pulling his hand free, to catch his breath "I am so thirsty. I wonder how long I have been here." he said he looked around the room again. "She must have moved everyone else's bodies." he squeezes his eyes shut. "Stay calm. Just stay calm. Don't waste energy." Quatre told himself. He tried to pull his other hand out. "But I can't shake that feeling like She is hurting someone else. I hope they are alright." He said with watery eyes.**

**The Girl walked around the room pouring and unknown substance over everything. She went into the bathroom and took the hair dye kit and threw it into the tub, then poured the liquid over it. The table which still had the needle and other medical supplies on it, She drowned in the liquid. The TV was still on the news channel which was showing a picture of her that they got off the restaurant footage. She kicked in the screen, and walked to the door. She hummed a tune as she lit a cigarette then held it out in front of her. She watched it smoke then dropped it. Turning, She walked down the stairs as the room went a blaze. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"So you think this mini Gundam is going to lead us to The Girl that killed them?" Wufei asked looking closely at the little object. It was no bigger than a 16 oc. cup. **

**"Look at the bottom." Heero instructed. Wufei did so, "there is a name written on the bottom." **

**"G. Morehen." Wufei read. **

**"You think she's related somehow?" Trowa asked. **

**"I don't know for sure. But it's a start." Wufei looked at the mini Gundam in his hand. "I did not know they made toys like this." he said **

**"I believe they started making them in the last five years. I am not for sure if I like the idea." Trowa said turning to face Wufei. **

**"Do you think she left one for Quatre?" Wufei asked. The other two boys stopped. **

**"She might have." Heero said after a moment. **

**"I guess we will find out when we find him." Wufei said sitting down at the table in the room. "And I don't like the thought if his body just forgotten somewhere." he added. **

**"Ahhh!" Quatre yelled as he pulled his other hand out. He pulled his arms to their normal position he winced in pain. The blood rushing back into them hurt badly. His fingers slowly got their color back. He reached down and untied his legs. He sat in the chair for a moment. "I don't know if I can stand up." he said "I want to sleep but I don't think that's the best idea." he said starting to stand up. He managed to stand for a short time, and then his head started to spin. And he fell to the ground. "Maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt." he blacked out. **

**Sally walked down the hall to the room where the boys were. She opened the door, and was about to say something when she saw them all sleeping. Wufei with his head on his arms resting on the table. Trowa with his head on his fist, which was on the desk. Heero leaned against the back of his chair. She shut the door**

"**Good they need the rest." **

**The Girl sat at a computer in a library. Her eyes scanned the screen. Someone walked into the room She got up and left. The person saw She had left her computer on and went to close it off as any good person would. "I did not know the circus was coming to town." he said and shrugged and closed the window. **

**When Wufei woke up it was morning. He got out of his chair and walked down the hallway. **

**"Good morning." Sally said **

"**What's so good about it?" He asked. She shrugged.**

**"The sun's shining." she pointed out. Wufei looked out the small window. **

"**I guess you are right. Although you could never tell from this building." Sally looked at him **

"**Why don't you go out for a little while? Like go to the park or something." she suggested. "Get some fresh air." Wufei thought about it for second. **

**"Good idea." he got up and walked out of the room. "I am going for a walk." he got to the street. "Let's go right." he said to himself. He walked and found himself at a park. Young children ran around laughing, parents sat on benches talking among themselves. 'It's like nothing has changed, life goes on for these people.' Wufei thought. He walked out to an open patch of grass. He sat down cross legged and closed his eyes. 'Time to think.' Wufei thought. Twenty minutes later, Something hit his head. His eyes snapped open. A bright red ball sat not too far away from him.**

**"Hey mister! Can you pass me back my ball?" a kid yelled to him. Wufei got up and picked up the ball. He walked it over to the kid. "I feel like I knows you from somewheres." the kid said looking up at Wufei.**

**"No you don't kid, no you don't." he said giving the kid back the ball. Wufei started walking again. He looked to his left, and then looked back forward. He stopped and snapped his head back to the left. His breath caught in his throat. There kneeling down to the level of a small child was The Girl. Her hair was a different color but it was her. She smiled and patted the little boy's head. She stood back up and looked to her right. They locked eyes. They stared at each other. Then she gave a sickening smirk, Wufei started to move towards her. She turned and started running. Wufei ran after her. **

**Trowa walked into the room where Heero and Sally sat. "Good morning. Well almost afternoon." Sally said to him. Heero kicked a chair out for him to sit. Trowa sat down. **

**"Where's Wufei?" he asked **

**"He went for a walk. Oh about an hour ago." Trowa looked at Heero "did you get anything in The Girl and G. Morehen?" **

"**Not much just the profile on Morehen. I'll show you." Heero started to get up. "Both of you sit and eat something." Sally told them with a look that made them sit back down.**

**Wufei ran after her. The Girl took a sharp turn, trying to lose him. He followed close. Wufei noticed he was gaining on her 'She is limping.' he thought. 'The fall must have hurt her. And Heero did get a shot on her. Now is my chance to get her.' he thought and ran at her faster. He soon **

**caught up to her, Wufei tackled her to the ground. She turned around and punched him in the face. He grabbed her arms and pinned the by her sides and sat on her legs so She could not kick him. "Ahh let me go!" She yelled at Wufei "You listen to me now women!" he screamed at her as She tried to free herself. She glared at him, he glared back. "You killed a very good friend of mine." She laughed **

**"Don't you think I know!" She said back She put her face closer to his "but to tell you the truth I was hoping to shoot you in the head." She giggled and then laid back on the ground. "That death suited you better. I had a whole other plan for duo's death. I wanted to blow him up, but both ways he still dies. A death is a death I guess." She stopped as a thought came to mind "or maybe that death will work better for you, then you could die like the rest of your clan." She said sweetly. **

**"Shut up!" he yelled at her. He shifted and put a hand on The Girl's wounded shoulder. He pressed down "I said listen to me!" **

**"Ahhh!" She yelled. "That hurt!" She hissed at him **

**"I intended it to." he hiss back "who are you?" he asked She just stared at him. Wufei pushed on her shoulder . **

**"Ahhhh!" **

**"Answer me!" She laughed **

**"Does it really matter who I am? But I see in your eyes that you wish to kill me for what I did." Her eyes widened "but you won't." he pressed on her shoulder "Gahhhhh!" She put her hand on his arm trying to pull off his hand. **

**"I want justice. If death is it then so be it." She gulped and tried to free herself. They glared at each other, then She smirked. Wufei looked confused, The Girl moved her head and head butted him. He put his hands to his head. The Girl pushed him off and got up then ran off. Wufei sat there for a second. Then got up and followed her. The Girl ran as fast as She could. Blood ran down her arm and soaked her sleeved arm. She looked back at her pursuer. Her hair flipped in her eyes. Wufei raced after her. He pulled out his cell phone, **

**"hello." Sally answered **

**"I found her!" **

**"You did what? Where are you?" she asked **

**"Somewhere on the west side of the city." The Girl took a sharp turn into a scrap yard. Wufei ran after her but stopped to look where they were. He told Sally the name and address before he went in. This gave The Girl plenty of time to hide. 'wow what is that?' She thought as She stepped up trash compactor. It had no top but two walls that moved. **

**"This is going to be fun!" She said. Wufei walked through the scrap yard taking slow steps and checking around corners. He had left his gun behind not thinking he would need it. **

**"What's your name?" he asked out. The Girl rolled her eyes. "Who is G. Morehen?" he asked. She gasped and her eyes got cold. **

**"Don't you say that name." She hisses stepping out in front of him. **

**"Do you know them? Are you related to them?" She took a step closer to him. "Stop talking about him." She commanded **

**" is a boy then." **

**"I told you not to say that name!" She yelled at him. **

**"Is he the reason you are doing all this?" he asked her. She ran up to him and stopped inches from his face. **

**"Who the hell do you think you are!?" She yelled at him and went to hit him but he grabbed her arms. She brought her knee up and hit him in the gut. Wufei let go of her and she ran away. He followed. 'For being hurt She sure can run.' he thought. He ran into a room with no ceiling but the walls were a silk gray, and the girl was nowhere in sight. He stood there trying to find the way he came in but it was gone. **

**"Can you go any faster?" Trowa asked **

**"Not if you can't make the car go faster." Sally said as the petal was to the floor. **

**'The walls are moving.' Wufei thought as he looked at the walls of the room he was in. **

**"Wufei! Where are you!?" he hear someone yell. **

"**Over here I am trapped... And the walls are moving." he whispered the last part. **

**"It's scary is it not?" The Girl said walking in the wall to look down at him. "What is this thing?!" Wufei asked **

**"It is a scrap compacter." said The Girl. By now the walls were five feet apart. **

**'I can run at the wall and jump from one to the other an climb out of here.' Wufei thought as he started to move The Girl seemed to read his mind and shot him in the leg. "Ahhh!" he screamed out. **

**"A horrible way to die. But you know I have seen this happen before my brother died this way. Well not a scrap compacter but a wall fell on him. " Wufei looked up and saw the controls. He reached for them, but The Girl grabbed his hand she rubbed her thumb against his. "Little boys should not kill." She said and let go of his hand. The walls were now up against Wufei's shoulders **

**"Ahhhhh!" he yelled out **

**"They don't know where you are. So yelling for help is not going to work. Good bye." The Girl said as Wufei's screams fill the area. The Girl walked over to the controls and placed the small Gundam on them. **

**Sally, Heero, and Trowa ran to the sound of Wufei screaming. But his screams stopped. **

"**Oh God no!" Sally said with tears swelling up in her eyes. **

"**Not again." Heero breathed they stopped and looked around **

"**What is this?" Trowa asked looking at the scrap compacter. They walked around it. **

"**Look." Heero said pointing to the controls. **

"**Another Gundam." Trowa said as they ran up to the controls then they all looked at the scrap compacter **

"**Is he in there?" Sally asked with a shaky voice. Heero hit the controls and the walls slowly moved back as he picked up the Gundam and his breathing got heavy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**They all decided to cremate Wufei. Heero held the jar as he walked into the morgue. He placed the jar next to Duo's head. "Wufei gets to see Duo and Quatre before I do." he sighed and closed the door. Then stood with his back on the wall. He stood there thinking about the girl. Who was she? What happened to her that made her want to kill us? "There is only one way to find out." he said to himself and walked out. **

**Quatre walked down the hallway holding on to the wall for balance. His breathing was heavy. He made it outside. The sun hurt his eye, when he started to walk he found he could not see from his left eye. He heard a motor, and looked to the direction of the sounds. The jeep came to a stop and four people got out and ran to him. **

**"Someone call them tell them we found him." they walked him to the jeep. **

**"Hey, Quatre talk to me." said female voice "What hurts the worst?" she asked him.**

**"My eye." he whispered out. **

**"I can't get through to them." **

**"Let me see the phone." The other people tried to get Sally on the phone as they drove. **

**Trowa sat in front of a computer as he looked through the file on G. Morehen. He was 8 when he died, 4 years ago. He clicked known relatives and photos of a happy looking family popped up. A photo of a girl holding G. Morehen as a baby caught his eye. He looked closer at her smiling face. He stood up and ran to the door. **

**"Heero!" he yelled and went back to the computer. Heero soon joined him. "What is it?" Heero asked **

**"Look at this photo, the girl holding the baby. Does She look like?" Heero studied the photo. **

"**Yeah that's The Girl. Can you find out who She is?" **

**"I am not sure." Trowa said as he put his hands on the keyboard Heero stopped him. **

"**Get some rest, I will finish it from here." Trowa nodded and got out of the chair, walking slowly to his room. Thinking of The Girl and her killing pattern. **

**The Girl walked down the dark street. She hummed a tune, as she checked the number of bullets in the clip. Then stopped as she stood behind trailers and animal cages. The Girl smirked and walked up to a cage "I don't like animals." She said and shot the animal inside. **

**"Hey what do you think you're doing!" a lady asked Her. **

**"Just having a little bit of fun at the circus." She said putting her gun on her shoulder, and a hand on her hip. **

**"Who are you!?" **

**"No need for names. Either way you are going to die." The Girl said pointing her gun at the lady. "There is nothing like a night killing spree." The Girl giggled. **

**"So this address is where G. Morehen died?" Sally asked as she held the paper Trowa had just handed her. **

**"We think The Girl has something to do with his death." Heero said Sally looked at him. **

**"You think She killed him too?" Trowa and Heero thought **

**"More like witnessed it." Heero said. **

**"We talked it over and her killing pattern is like one of someone trying get to revenge, over someone who just wants to kill people for the sake of killing them." Sally nodded**

**"I get what you are saying. Do we have a name to call our mystery girl?" Trowa shook his head 'no' . "Why not?" **

**"The file was blocked and after we broke through, it was blank." **

**"Did She erase it?" Sally said taking a set on a chair. **

**"That's what we thought, but as we looked at the other members of G. Morehen family the same thing happened. " Heero said deciding to still stand as Trowa sat down.**

**"Why do you think that happened?" **

**"Don't know. But I think I know a way we can find out." with that Heero walked out of the room. Leaving Trowa and Sally **

**"We might want to follow him." **

**"Yeah." Trowa said getting up and following Heero. **

**"Miss, he will see you now." the receptionist said ushering The Girl to an office. "Hello, you're the student who wants interview me. Am I correct?" the man who's office The Girl was standing in asked Her and motioned for Her to sit down. She did and gave her best fake smile. **

**"Yep I was told that you would be the one to ask." She said sweetly.**

**"Yes that's him. What floor?" Heero asked the lady at the front desk. "Floor 13." **

**"Oh how unlucky." Sally tried to joke. **

**"I have a few questions to ask you." The Girl said still being sweet. **

**"Go right ahead." She got a blank face as She asked **

**"Why did you not send out the evacuation orders?" the man's eye got wide. The Girl stood up and pulled her gun on him. "Get up. You are going to die soon." She said pulling him up and making him walk out of the office room. The receptionist screamed and went running off to find someone to help. She saw three people exit the elevator. She ran to them. **

"**You have to help this crazy girl just pointed a gun at my boss!" she said **

**"Who is your boss?" **

**"Mark Star." **

**"She must want to kill him too." Heero said he turned to Trowa and Sally. "Sally come with me and we will check the office. Trowa get this girl down stairs." everyone nodded. When Sally and Heero left Trowa turned to the receptionist. "Are you hurt?" **

**"No." **

**"Keep walking!" Trowa stopped as he heard the voice of The Girl. He turned to see the girl push her hostage into a room. He went after her and the receptionist followed him wanting to help her boss. When Trowa entered the room the girl was ready to shoot her hostage. **

**"Who is G. Morehen to you?" Trowa asked The Girl stopped and turned to him with a face of compete anger. **

**"Why does everyone ask that!?" She shouted. In a fit of rage she turned her gun a shoot at Trowa but it hit the receptionist instead the receptionist hit the ground in shock. Trowa pulled his gun out and pointed at The Girl. The Girl smirked as she figured out which boy Trowa was. **

"**You're the boy that has connections with that one circus." The Girl whispered to herself. Trowa's jaw clenched, 'how did she know about that?' he asked himself. **

**"Do you like my boots? I just had them made." The Girl said staring down at them. "They're made from lion fur... They said I had to use lion fur from a lion that died from natural cause. So I thought I would look for the nearest lion to shot it because I did not want wait. So it counts." She walked closer to Trowa, but still close to the hostage, as She talked. "So I found this circus, there must be lions there right! I did find some but this lady said I could not shoot them. So I just shot her. Then the lions. Oh but why just stop there? So I shot all of them. Every person and animal in that circus." Trowa's eyes got wide. His hand began to shake. **

**"You evil bitch." She smirked **

**"I have been called that a lot." She said then leaving the man and ran at Trowa and kicked the gun out of Trowa's hands. "But you're the Gundam that had the brain damage right?" Trowa held his breath. "We both know people lie all the time. Do you ever wonder if everyone lied to you?" She continued on. "When you think about it, was there any other proof then their word?" She put her hand on Trowa's back and kicked the back of his knees. So he was almost kneeling. Heero and Sally ran down the hallway and found where the shouting was coming from "You are just their tool!" The Girl shouted at Trowa. **

**"No! You are wrong!" **

**"Am I?" She asked then She kneeled down and laying her head on the back side of his shoulder. She stared at the floor. She took a deep breath and released it. "How pathetic are we?" She asked **

**"What?" **

**"But," She stood up and put her gun to the back of Trowa's head. "Do you want to know what happened to Quatre?" She asked. **

**"Get away from him!" Sally yelled at The girl and shot at her as she and Heero came into the room. The girl gasped as She stepped away from Trowa. And aimed her gun at the other man. **

**"Wait stop!****" Trowa said standing up. Heero looked around the room the receptionist had a gunshot wound on her left shoulder without medical attention she would soon die. The Girl was looking at Heero as his gun pointed strait at her. While The Girl was not looking Trowa slowly went to pick up his gun. A gunshot went off. And Trowa held his side. **

**"Fool" The Girl said and grabbed Trowa's now wounded side and pulling him to her. She slipped her arm around his neck. He was just a little taller than her so she had to pull him somewhat off balance. Trowa heard her breathing heavily, ' is She nervous?' he asked himself. The Girl had all of her focus on Heero who noticed this. **

"**Sally get these people out of here." Heero said. Sally nodded and motioned for the man to come to her. He did and they pulled out the ****receptionist out of the room. Leaving Heero, Trowa, and The Girl in the room. "We know that you somehow know G. Morehen. Who is he to you?" The Girl tightened her grip on Trowa's neck. He felt something small and wet hit his shoulder, he glanced back at her. She was crying. The two boys looked shocked as she just let the tears roll down her face not trying to wipe them away. **

"**Why does everyone say that name like its nothing?.." She whispered. Then she was shaking, after the shaking started Trowa heard a low sound. It sounded like laughter, The Girl held her head up and laughed to the ceiling. She soon calmed down her laughter and smirked at Heero. "I will tell you but you have to give me something back." She said as she switched arms so Trowa's body covered hers. No one responded so she continued to talk. "G. stands for Glenn, Glenn Morehen is my nephew. On my brother's side. He died four years ago when their whole town was destroyed!" she shouted the last part at them. **

"**What do we have to do with all this?!" Trowa asked with a raised voice. She shook with anger. **

"**One of you were there. I don't know which one so I wanted to just get rid of you all. And I knew killing all those people would draw attention to what happened there. So why not?!" as she spoke she slowly pushed Trowa and herself closer to Heero. **

"**So you're just doing this to have people know what happened." Trowa said **

"**Hahaha! Hell no! It's for my own selfish reasons! I don't care if people know…all that matters to me is you all die." With that She pulled out a knife and dragged it across Trowa's throat. She pushed Trowa into Heero and ran out of the room. Heero held Trowa as they stood, in shock. Then Heero lowered Trowa to the ground and held him in his lap. Trowa had a hand to his throat as he gasped for air. Heero put his hand over Trowa's and did the only thing he could think of and put pressure on the wound. But they both knew Trowa would die in less than two minutes, if that. No words were spoken they just looked at each other, already knowing what the other would say. **

**The Girl went down the elevator, as it went down She cut the top of her arm. As the doors opened police pointed their guns at her and She faked out a cry and started to act scared "there is a crazy lady up there and she….she cut my arm! Someone help!" She clung onto an officer. He led her away and dropped her off to get medical attention. But as he hurried away She got up and walked calmly over to a women in uniform. "Officer there will be a boy with brown hair, about this tall." She held her hand out to show the height. "Would you give this to him?" The women nodded and The Girl smiled and walked off. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Heero sat across the table from Mark Star. Star, as it turned out, had not thought the threat was real till it happened. Star finished up telling him about how they edited all the towns' people's files and covered up what happened. Heero asked for all the information about the family of . He got the only copy which he picked up and walked out of the room. Something about the whole thing sounded odd and Heero felt like he knew more about it then he should. Heero had Sally drive him to the morgue, where he sat with the three bodies, reading the files. He came across the file on Rosen Morhen. He opened it and looked at the picture of her. "So her name is Rosen?" he said out loud. As he read on, he found out she had disappeared shortly after the town was destroyed. He read how her brother and sister in-law and nephew died; they were killed similar to the way Wufei, Trowa and Duo died. He stopped reading and looked up at the three small Gundams on the table. **

**~flash back~ **

**Heero stepped out of the building. He looked down at himself, the sun hit the blood that stained his clothing. **

"**Hey is that your blood?" someone asked him. He shook his head 'no'. Heero just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at a female officer. **

"**Hey kid a girl told me to give this to you." She said handing him a little Gundam. Heero took it and his hand shook. He stood there holding it. Flashes of Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Trowa played though his mind. **

**~end flashback~**

' **What is taking them so long to find Quatre?' Heero wondered as he looked at the others. He went back to reading more about Rosen. Unbeknownst to Heero Sally was sitting outside the door. She did not want Heero to keep looking into this girl. It all needed to stop, but she knew he would just leave and keep this up. And Sally was sure The Girl would not stop either. It seems that this is getting to be a dangerous game of who will get to the other first.**

**Quatre groaned as he woke up. **

"**Oh you are waking up." someone said **

"**Where am I?" Quatre asked **

"**You are at…." He cut her off**

"**Why can't I see?!" he asked reaching up to his eyes.**

"**Don't! Let me." she said pulling his hands down and started to take off the bandages. "When we found you, you had said that your eye hurt." He remembered that. "After I gave you a sedative; I looked at your eye. Due to the way the blood rushed into it and around it, a blood clout formed." As she went on explaining what happened she took off the last bandage. Quatre opened his eyes and looked to where the voice was coming from. What he saw was a women but it looked like someone had covered his left eye. "I am sorry Mr. Winner but we could not save your eye." Quatre's heart beat faster as she handed him a mirror. He looked at his reflection. "We were going to wait and see what you wanted us to do about it, we could sow it up or get you a glass eye." **

"**No, I will just wear a patch over it. Or something along those lines." He looked at her. "Can I have a phone?" **

"**If you wish." The women got up and left the room. Quatre looked back at the mirror. **

"**That's going to take some getting used to. Duo is going to have a field day and lot of new jokes to go with this." He laughed to himself. The nurse came back into the room with a phone but she was talking into it. **

"**Here it's for you." She said then exiting the room again. Quatre held the phone up to his left side but then thought it would be better to put it on his right side. **

"**Hello?" he said into the phone. **

"**Quatre? Is that really you?" Sally asked. Quatre smiled into the phone. **

"**Yes it's me." he said. Then he heard Sally crying.**

"**She told us you were dead." Quatre felt his heart beat increase again. **

"**She?... That girl? You have talked to her?" **

"**Yes I have seen her and heard her talk. But Quatre there are some things I need to tell you." Quatre did not like the way she said that. "Quatre I need you to stay calm." Quatre's eye filled with tears as Sally spoke he clenched a hand to his chest. He screamed a cry of pain.**

**Sally heard Quatre scream on the other side of the line. She hung her head and had to take deep breathes. She walked to Heero's room, not hanging up the phone. She knocked on the door. No answer. She sighed and opened the door,**

"**Heero.." She said stepping into the room, but gasped as she looked around the empty room. Heero was nowhere to be found. "Shit. Where did he go?" she asked out loud. "Maybe he went to the morgue." With that said she headed off to the morgue. By the time she got there one of the nurses hung up the phone. Sally walked fast down the hall and soon found Heero walking for the door. "Heero."  
she said. But he just walked past her. "Heero, I.." she started to say but he just looked back at her.**

"**Don't try to stop Me." he said then walked back out the door. **

"**But Quatre is…." She tried to tell him but he was gone. She pulled her phone out "Bring Quatre here, Now!" **

**The Girl sighed "only one more to go." She looked back at the open file on her computer screen "and it seems that he might be hard to kill… how am I going to kill him?" she asked herself as she laid back on the bed next to her. "I think I am going to have to wait till I find a way." She said again sighing and closing her eyes.**

**Two weeks later.**

**The girl sat on the roof of the building two buildings away from the one where Heero stood scanning the building. She had him in her sniper scope. "Turn so I can see your face when I shoot a hole in your chest." she said adjusting her arm. A slight wind hit Heero as he looked through binoculars. Over the past two weeks he and Rosen had been playing a game of cat and mouse, switching rolls and now they both were the cat. He had called her by Rosen every time they met face to face.**

**~flashback~**

**Heero rolled out of his hiding place coming face to face with Rosen. Both had their guns pointing at each other. **

"**Guess I will see you in hell." Rosen said and the both pulled the trigger. But both guns were out of bullets. Rosen started to laugh and then back handed Heero and started to run. But Heero grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. **

"**Rosen." He said and she tried to pull herself free from him. **

"**Don't call me that!" she screamed. Heero had found out that she was not good at hand to hand combat. They struggled but soon Heero pined her, his knee on her back. "Are you going to kill me now?" Rosen asked "and how are you going to do it? Strangle me? Break my neck?" **

"**Shut up." Heero said. He did not know what he was going to do. When he thought of killing her he was going to shoot her, but now he was not sure. **

"**Make up your mind quick, I am getting board of just sitting here." Rosen said Heero looked down at her, as soon as he was close enough she threw her head back and head butted him. He fell off her and she went running. He followed but as he got outside she was gone. **

**~end flashback~ **

**Heero knew she was watching him, but where? He looked at the next building. **

"**Come on just two more to the right." she whimpered to herself. **

**Quatre and Sally ran into the elevator **

"**The signal is on the roof?" Sally asked, Quatre nodded as he looked at the tracker. **

"**Man she really messed up on stealing a gun with tracer in it. Good for us though." Quatre said as they got closer to The Girl. The elevator stopped and they opened the door quietly. They saw The Girl lying on the roof with a sniper. Quatre looked to where she was facing.**

**Heero turned slowly to the next building, he spotted a shine then took a step back. The Girl smirked, **

"**Got ya now." She said and went to pull the trigger. **

**Quatre ran up behind her and hit her in the back of the head. Making her head hit the concrete of the roof. **

**"Not if I get you first bitch." Quatre said pointing his gun at her she turned around and almost had a heart attack. **

**"You.. You are dead!" she screamed at him. **

**"No, I am not. YOU did not kill me." he said. They stared at each other as Sally got the sniper. **

**Heero looked at the roof top. Staring at the blond.**

**Quatre looked at the other roof top. He saw Heero looking back. Quatre smiled. Heero pulled out his phone and called Sally. He watched as she gave it to Quatre, and then pushed the girl to the elevator where more officers handcuffed her.**

"**Hi Heero." Quatre said **

"**She told us you were dead."**

"**Why did you believe her?" Heero stopped to think about it.**

"**She had kidnapped Relena. Then she killed Relena and Duo. It seemed to be legitimate." **

"**I guess you are right. It must have been hard to see them both die in the same day, and everyone else." **

"**Have you seen them?"**

"**No. I wanted to wait and go with you I don't think I could go on my own." As soon as Heero heard that, he started walking. "Where are you going?"**

"**To the building you are at. Stay on the phone."**

"**Why?"**

"**So I can make sure you don't disappear." Heero said already in the elevator down.**

"**Ha ha alright then." Quatre said heading down also. "So when I see you which one are we going to do an awkward guy hug or a handshake?" Quatre asked with a laugh. **

"**How about a little bit of both?" Heero said**

"**That could work." Quatre laughed.**

**The next day.**

**Heero walked beside Quatre as they walked down the morgue's hallway.**

"**They are over here." Heero said opening the doors and pulling them out. Quatre stared at them. **

"**Hey Heero could you tell me how they died?" Quatre asked. Heero nodded and got chairs for them to sit in. Then Heero told the stories of how their good friends, brothers in all but blood, died. After Heero finished Quatre got up and placed his mini Gundam he had brought, with the others. "I wonder where yours is." He said to Heero.**

"**I'd rather not know."**

"**Hey Quatre, Heero." Sally said from the doorway. "The Girl wants to see the two of you."**

"**Her name is Rosen Morhen." Heero said handing Sally her file as he walked out of the room. Quatre followed him. As they got to where Rosen was being held she said.**

"**Hey boys."**

"**You wanted to see us."**

"**I don't remember requesting that. But since you are here," she looked at Quatre "How did you live? I beat you so bad I had to get medical attention for my fists." **

"**You are not the first person to try to kill me that way."**

"**But the way I left you, your head should have exploded." Quatre glared at her.**

"**Rosen, we know why you did this. And they are sending you to a mental hospital where you will be treated." Heero said and Rosen rolled her eyes**

"**Oh good I am going to be a lab rat. But the thing is I am not crazy.."**

"**That's what crazy people say." Rosen glared at Quatre.**

"**Killing 52 people is not what sane people do." Quatre said trying not to glare at her. She gasped.**

"**Only 52! With the circus it has to be over 60!" she shouted. Heero shook his head. **

"**You did not kill everyone at the circus." Rosen was shaking with anger. **

"**I did kill that one lady didn't I?"**

"**The only people you killed there were two men." **

"**AHHHHH!" she stood up and hit against the bars of her cell. **

"**We are ready to move her." Sally said. They all nodded. Heero and Quatre started to walk away as someone opened the cell door. As soon as they opened the door before they could put handcuffs on her she pushed the door into an officer's face. Then ran at Heero when she was five feet from him he turned around. She was about to punch him but three gunshots went off hitting Rosen in the lower back, left shoulder, and right side. She blinked and fell to the ground. She landed on her back and looked at the ceiling blood ran down the side of her face from her mouth. Heero kneeled down next to her. She reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him down as she said**

"**I did not know dying hurt this bad."**

"**Now you know how Duo, Wufei, and Trowa felt when you killed them." He said coldly. Her grip tightened.**

"**Liar. Duo died as soon as the bullet hit him." she said. "Oh after I die look in the bag I had. There is something in there that is for you." **

**Quatre looked at Rosen with mixed feelings. Sally watched with relief. Heero just watched as Rosen died. He then got up and went to her bag where he found His Gundam. He held it out to show Quatre. **

"**I guess that's my answer." Quatre said. **

**Sometime later.**

**Heero placed his mini Gundam with the others. The five Gundams were put together once more. "I guess that's how you get to five." **


End file.
